


dahilan.

by luminoux, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, engaged!yoonhong, hehehehe, tapos hindi na
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminoux/pseuds/luminoux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Akala ni Jeonghan siya ang dahilan ng lahat.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	dahilan.

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI135  
>  **OPM:** Hanggang Dito Na Lang - TJ Monterde  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** To the prompter, I hope nabigyan ko ng justice yung prompt mo! Thank you for this prompt talaga. I hope you'll like it!! 
> 
> To anyone na magbabasa nito, salamat din!

Jeonghan double-checks the street and house number on his phone and finds that it mirrors the number on the door in front of him.

Yup, ito na ang bahay ni Joshua ngayon.

It wouldn’t be if Joshua didn’t move out.

It wouldn’t be if Joshua stayed.

But Jeonghan understands.

After all, it’s been roughly what? Two months na ba? Going three?

Almost three months since Joshua left him.

Pero bakit feeling niya ilang taon na nakalipas?

Easy.

Gano’n kahirap na wala si Joshua sa buhay niya.

Naalala niya pa ang hirap nung mga panahon na ‘yun.

Mga panahong unti-unting nawawalan ng oras si Jeonghan para kay Joshua dahil sa trabaho.

Walang linggong lilipas ng walang mag-aaway, manunumbat o iiyak.

Walang linggong lilipas ng walang hihingi ng patawad o magmamakaawa na manatili, na nadala lang naman sila ng pagod, naubusan lamang ng kaunting pasensya. Yun lang.

Walang linggong lilipas na walang mangangako na walang susuko, na matatapos din ang gulo.

At nagkatotoo nga, dahil lahat naman talaga ay may hangganan.

Natapos rin ang mga away.

Natapos rin ang mga tampuhan.

Natapos rin ang mga iyakan.

At natapos rin ang relasyon ni Jeonghan at Joshua.

Kasi hindi rin maiiwasang ma-sagad, mapagod.

Umuwi na lang si Jeonghan sa condo nila isang gabi at napansin na kalahati ng lahat ay nawawala.

Pagkarating na pagkarating niya, nakaramdam na ng munting kaba nang mapansin na tig-isa na lang na pares ng tsinelas at sapatos ang nag-aabang sa may pinto.

Nakita ang naka-awang na pinto ng banyo at nakaramdam na ng takot sa nakitang kakulangan.

Isang toothbrush na lang ang nakalagay sa baso ng lababo.

Isang tuwalya na lang ang nakasampay.

Dali-dali naman siyang tumakbo sa kuwarto nila at naramdaman ang paghina ng mga tuhod niya.

Wala na ang lagayan ng salamin sa munting tokador nila.

Kahit ang koleksyon ni Joshua ng mga bracelet niya di na mahagip ng mata niya.

Kalahati ng laman ng aparador, wala na.

At tuluyan na nga siyang napaluhod nang makarating siya sa maliit na mesa katabi ng kama nila.

Isang singsing ang naiwang nakapatong.

Singsing na binigay ni Jeonghan kay Joshua, kasama ng pangako ng pagmamahal ng walang hanggan.

Singsing na tinanggap ni Joshua mula kay Jeonghan, pagkatapos niya ibigay ang napakatamis niyang oo.

Kasi ang totoo, ikakasal na dapat sila, halos dalawang buwan na lang ang natitira.

Ngunit siguro nagpatong-patong ang lahat.

Ang mga expectations ng mga magulang nila, ang stress na dala ng kanya-kanyang trabaho, at higit sa lahat,

Ang bahay na sana ginagawa nila parehong pahinga,

Ay dumadagdag sa rason ng pagkapagod nilang dalawa.

Dinampot ni Jeonghan ang singsing at sinilip ang naka-engrave sa loob nito.

_Always, Shuji._

Tuluyang tinitigan ni Jeonghan ang singsing, luhang pilit gumigilid.

Ngunit napansin na may katabi itong papel.

Isang maliit na papel na may nakasulat na simpleng sorry at... ang dahilan ng pag-alis ni Joshua.

Halos maramdaman niya ang pagbagsak ng langit at ang pagtigil ng oras sa kinagagalawan niya.

_Ayaw na ni Joshua._

Hindi na natutuwa si Joshua na unti-unti na siyang nasasanay sa paulit-ulit na ikot ng relasyon nilang dalawa sa nakaraang mga buwan.

Kasi hindi tama masanay sa nakakalason na relasyon na ito, they’re not right for each other anymore. _they both deserve better than this._ Ika nito.

Pagod na daw siya sa araw-araw na bangayan.

Pagod sa mga sorry na sumusunod rito.

At higit sa lahat, pagod na magmahal kung ganito.

Gusto man hintayin ni Joshua na maka-uwi si Jeonghan ngunit alam niyang hindi niya kakayanin gawin ito ng harapan.

Alam na sa sandaling harapin niya si Jeonghan, siguradong sila’y babalik muli sa ikot at mawawalan siya ulit ng lakas ng loob sumuko at umalis kasi sino ba ang niloloko nila dito?

_Mahal na mahal kita, Jeonghan._

_Alam kong alam mo ‘yan._

_Tingin mo ba madaling iwan ka?_

_Tangina. Hindi._

_Pero dahil nga mahal na mahal kita, kaya ko gagawin ‘to._

_Para sa ating dalawa._

_Han, hindi pa tayo kasal._

_Magsisimula pa lang ang buhay natin._

_Pero nagkakaganito na tayo._

_Paano pa pag kinasal na tayo?_

_Kakayanin ba natin?_

_Ayokong... umabot sa puntong pagsisihan natin ang desisyon na ito._

_Ayokong umabot sa punto na kasuklaman natin isa’t isa sa umaga, o sa bawat pag-uwi natin galing sa trabaho._

_You and I both know this is for the best of us._

_For us._

_\--Joshua._

Halos magusot ni Jeonghan ang binabasa.

Bawat salita, isang luha ang pumapatak sa kapirasong papel.

Sa kapirasong papel na may hawak ng isang napakalaking desisyon.

_Ayaw na niya._

He’s calling the wedding off.

Hindi naman ipagkakaila ni Jeonghan na hindi niya ito nakitang paparating.

Kasi oo, nakita niya.

Kadalasan ito pa ang dahilan bakit di siya makatulog sa gabi.

Hindi niya lang inasahan na sa gantong paraan pa nangyari.

Hindi niya lang inasahan na... mangyayari talaga.

Inasahan niyang kakayanin nilang dalawa.

Kasi sila ‘to eh.

Sila si Jeonghan at Joshua.

They always made it through anything.

Anong pinagkaiba nito sa lahat ng pinagdaanan nila?

Hangganan ang naka-taya.

Hangganan nilang dalawa.

Sunod-sunod na nagsi-takas ang mga luha ni Jeonghan mula sa mata niya at hindi na siya nag-akma na pawiin ito.

Ando’n siya, sa gitna ng apartment niya, tila’y nakatanaw sa espasyo kung saan dati’y kinalalagyan ng mga gamit ni Joshua.

Nakatingin sa pamamagitan ng matang nagsisilabuan dahil sa tuluyang pagluha.

Nagsisisi sa lahat ng kakulangan niya at sa lahat ng nagawa niyang kagaguhan.

Dahil umalis si Joshua dala-dala ang kalahati ng lahat mula sa buhay ni Jeonghan.

Kasama na rin ang kalahati ng puso niya.

At ayaw man aminin ni Jeonghan pero sa pagpasada ng utak niya sa lahat ng pangyayari,

Alam niyang na kay Joshua ang lahat ng kadahilanan para umalis at iwan siya.

Nasa kanya ang lahat ng karapatan.

Sapagkat noon pa man, na kay Joshua na rin ang lahat ng pasensya.

Kahit kailan ay hindi niya masisisi si Joshua sa desisyon niyang ito.

Pagkatapos umalis ni Joshua halos ‘di na niya alam saan siya pupulutin.

Mga oras na dapat ginugugol sa paghahanda sa kasal?

Nauwi sa pagbalot sa sarili ng galit at pagsisisi.

Kasi alam niya naman na siya ang dahilan ng lahat.

Siya ang dahilan kung bakit umabot sa puntong nag-impake na si Joshua at umalis.

Siya ang dahilan kung bakit iniwan siya ni Joshua.

Lahat ay dahil sa sarili niyang kagagawan.

May magagawa pa ba siya?

That is what Jeonghan hopes for.

Kaya nandito siya sa tapat ng bahay ni Joshua, umaasang papayag si Joshua na bumalik siya sa buhay niya.

Umaasang pumayag si Joshua na umuwi sa tahanan nila.

Umaasang pumayag si Joshua na subukan ulit nila, sa pangalawang pagkakataon.

Huminga si Jeonghan ng malalim bago siya kumatok sa pinto.

Naghintay ng ilang minuto.

Naghanda na kumatok muli si Jeonghan nung wala pa rin sumasagot.

Isa pang katok. At kung wala talaga baka wala si Joshua dito.

O baka ayaw niya lang talaga harapin si Jeonghan.

Kahit ano pa man ang rason kaya niya tanggapin, kakayanin niya.

Ngunit nagulat nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at hindi mukha ni Joshua ang sumalubong sa kanya.

Kung hindi ang inosente at nagtatakang mukha ni Seungcheol.

Si Seungcheol na kaibigan ni Joshua sa trabaho.

Si Seungcheol na laman ng ilan sa mga away nilang dalawa.

Pero gusto tumawa ni Jeonghan kasi, kahit ilang beses na lumabas sa bibig niya ang pangalan ni Seungcheol sa gitna ng mga sumbatan nila noon ni Joshua, kahit kailan ma’y hindi sila nakapagkilala ng maayos.

Kaya hindi na siya nagulat na ang unang lumabas sa bibig ni Seungcheol ay,

“Sino sila?”

Nagpigil na lang ng tawa si Jeonghan _kasi tangina naman sa lahat ng tao na magbubukas pa ng pinto ano?_

Inisip na lang niya na baka maling address ang nakuha niya mula kay Seungkwan at baka siya ang mali rito.

Magalang na ngumiti si Jeonghan bago nagsalita, “Ay hindi ba ‘to bahay ni Joshua? Kaibigan niya ako.”

Gustong tumawa ni Jeonghan.

The word ‘kaibigan’ leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

Nakita ni Jeonghan ang paglitaw ng pahiwatig sa mukha ni Seungcheol na kilala niya nga ang tinutukoy niya.

“Ah oo, taga-rito nga siya. Pero wala siya ngayon, may binili.” Saad niya, “Pwede mo siya hintayin kaso baka mamaya pa siya eh. Para saan ba?”

Napakamot naman si Jeonghan sa likod ng ulo, iniisip kung tama ba na hintayin na nga lang niya.

Hindi na rin niya kasi kaya ipagpabukas ito. He’s waited long enough.

“May sasabihin lang sana ako. Papasabi ko sana pero medyo weird if mang-galing sayo?”

Tumaas naman ang kaliwang kilay ni Seungcheol dito, “Ha? Bakit naman?”

“Personal rin kasi. Kaibigan ka rin naman niya so I think naiintindihan mo naman?”

Hindi napigilan ni Jeonghan ang bahid ng pagtataray sa boses niya pero mukha namang hindi napansin ito ng kausap.

Tanging ngiti nga lang ang sinagot nito ngunit akay-akay ng mga katagang sana hindi na lang niya narinig,

“Ah. No. Boyfriend niya ako. Pero yup, intindi ko. So antayin mo na lang si Shua?”

Inosenteng sagot at simpleng tanong.

Pero sa mga salitang iyon naramdaman ni Jeonghan ang paggunaw ng mundo.

Naramdaman ang pagguho ng lahat ng inipon niyang lakas ng loob sa isang salita lamang.

_Boyfriend._

Boyfriend na ni Joshua si Seungcheol.

Kung noong nakaraang buwan niya narinig ‘to, siguro nagalit ang dating Jeonghan.

Siguro galit na aalis ito sa harapan ni Seungcheol at baka may bigat pa sa bawat tapak nito.

Ngunit nandito siya, sa ngayon, sa kasalukuyan.

Sa puntong kaya niya ipaglaban si Joshua, pero hindi sa kasagarang para sa personal na interes niya lamang.

Kailangan niya respetuhin ang desisyon ni Joshua pati na rin ang posibilidad na masaya na si Joshua ngayon.

Sumagi sa isip niya na baka napapasaya talaga ni Seungcheol si Joshua.

Na baka sa mundong ito, si Seungcheol at Joshua pala talaga.

Pinalagpas niya ang pagkakataong mahalin si Joshua ng sapat, pasayahin kaysa paiyakin.

At ngayon huli na ang lahat.

Huli na siya.

Gusto niyang ipilit.

Gusto niyang patunayan na may silbi ang mga buwan na inayos niya ang sarili niya at siniguradong maayos na rin ang estado niya.

Pero gusto niya man gawin ang mga nasabi at solusyonan ang mga bunga ng mga ginawa niya.

Mas gusto niya makitang masaya si Joshua.

Higit sa lahat.

Muling nag-ipon siya ng lakas ng loob para sagutin si Seungcheol.

Nginuya niya ang labi niya bago siya nagsalita ulit,

“Nevermind pala, wala na ako papasabi. Pero, “ Tinignan ni Jeonghan si Seungcheol sa mata, “pwede favor?”

Mahinang tumango naman ang kausap, wari’y nagaabang sa susunod na sasabihin niya.

“Kapag badtrip siya, bilhan mo siya ng cookie dough na ice cream. Favorite niya ‘yun,”

_Sobrang favorite._

Saglit na kumunot naman ang noo ni Seungcheol pero muling tumango ulit, at inaasahan ni Jeonghan na tatandaan niya ito.

Nagpatuloy si Jeonghan.

“Pag malungkot naman at wala sa mood, yakapin mo. He doesn’t need anything other than malaman na andiyan ka para sa kanya.”

_Wag madaming kuda, Joshua gets it._

“Pag ‘yung ngiti niya di labas lahat ng ngipin niya sa harap? He’s not okay. Ask him what’s wrong. Di siya mahilig mag open up agad, medyo may pride din ‘yun. Capricorn eh.” Hinayaan niya sarili niyang tumawa sa birong sinabi niya.

_Imbes na antayin mo siya._

_Minsan that’s a good thing, pero Joshua’s the type na ayaw niya maging istorbo sa’yo._

_Kahit hindi naman._

“Kung busy ka sa trabaho and may plano kayo? Either mag text ka agad na you won’t make it or do your best to make it there. Joshua merely asks for an update, hindi yung maghintay siya hanggang sa makatulog na siya sa sofa niyo. And please try your best to give time for him. Hindi mahirap ‘yun.”

_Kasi yun yung di ko nagawa._

“Di ko alam if alam mo na pero, allergic siya sa flowers. Pero he does like looking at tulips.”

_The only reason why Joshua hates his allergies._

“Pag may sakit siya gusto niya yung marie, yung biscuits na maliliit? He likes those besides chicken noodle soup and before taking his meds. Siya lang yung taong di mukhang may sakit after that. His eyes will light up, promise.”

_Jeonghan promises kasi he figured that out himself isang gabi noong magkasintahan pa lang sila._

_Siya ang unang nakakita kay Joshua ngumiti ng gano’n._

_Pero mukhang hindi na siya ang huli._

“He likes making bracelets, kung hindi mo pa napansin. Kung makita mo siya sa pagkakataong gumagawa niya ng mga iyon, samahan mo siya. He loves the company. And also? Bilhan mo siya ng kahit anong kailangan niya. He appreciates it if you support his little hobby.”

_Ilang beses na nagpapasama sa kanya si Joshua sa divisoria._

_Jeonghan hates himself for not making time._

“Joshua has his bad days, of course. Wag mo sabayan, ha? Give him space to vent. Minsan lang siya magalit but always with reason.“

_Ako lang naman hindi nakakakita no’n dahil sa pride ko._

_I regret letting my own pride win over me._

Alam ni Jeonghan na ang kapal ng mukha niya para hingin kay Seungcheol ang mga ito pero kailangan niyang masigurado na hindi maulit ni Seungcheol ang mga bagay na hindi niya nagawa o ang mga bagay na hindi niya napanidindigan gawin.

Pumikit si Jeonghan, inisip na kailangan niya nang tapusin ito kasi kahit marami man siyang nais ibilin kay Seungcheol, hindi niya kakayanin kung maabutan siya ni Joshua pag-uwi nito.

Pinili niya ang huling mga sasabihin niya, ang huli ngunit pinaka-importante sa lahat.

“Mahal mo siya?” Tanong niya, nanlaki ng kaunti ang mga mata ni Seungcheol, nabigla sa pagkarinig ng tanong imbes na kahilingan.

“Mahal na mahal.”

_Seungcheol’s lucky to have the privilege to love Joshua._

_Something Jeonghan may have taken for granted._

Napangiti si Jeonghan doon, ngiting tanggap. Rinig ang katotohanan sa sagot nito.

Ibibigay niya ang tiwala kay Seungcheol.

Kahit ramdam niya ang pamumuo, ang pangingilid ng luha sa mata niya.

Itinulak ni Jeonghan ang sarili upang magsalita,

“Patunayan mo araw-araw. Kahit sa maliliit na paraan, pansin niya yun.”

_Kasi hindi ko napanindigan._

Kumurap si Jeonghan para pigilan ang mga nagbabadyang pumatak pero nagdulot lang ito upang makapagbuo pa ang mga mata niya ng bago.

_Eto na._

“Last but not the least, pasayahin mo si Joshua. At all times. Higit sa makakaya mo. Please.”

_Wag ka gumaya sa ‘kin._

Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Seungcheol upang ipahayag kung gaano kahalaga sa kanya ng huli.

_Pinapakawalan na niya si Joshua._

_Kahit hindi yun ang pinunta niya rito._

Napansin ni Jeonghan ang paglambot ng tingin sa kanya ni Seungcheol at ramdam ni Jeonghan na napagtanto na ni Seungcheol kung sino siya.

Ngunit hindi niya pinuna.

Sa halip, tumango ulit si Seungcheol, “Thank you. Tatandaan ko ang mga sinabi mo at sisiguraduhin ko na magagawa ko ang lahat na makakapagpasaya para kay Shua. Promise.”

Seungcheol throws him a reassuring smile, pinisil pabalik ang kamay ni Jeonghan, bago binitawan ito.

_Ayos na si Jeonghan._

Pinipigilan pa rin ang nangingilid na mga luha.

Kailangan niya lang tapusin ‘to bago ilabas ang lahat.

Nakakahiya naman kung pagkatapos ng lahat ng sinabi niyang bilin at pagbabanta, iiyak siya bigla.

May pride pa naman siya.

Ginamit naman ni Jeonghan ang libreng kamay para tapikin ang braso ni Seungcheol,

“Dapat lang.”

Tinanguan niya na lang si Seungcheol bago nagpaalam na.

Sinubukang hindi ipahalata na nagmamadali siyang umalis bago pa siya maabutan ni Joshua.

Dahil sa sandalng pagtalikod niya at paglayo mula sa bahay, bumuhos ang lahat ng hinanakit.

Bumuhos ang walang katapusang pagsisisi.

Pero hahayaan na lang.

Dahil hindi mahalaga na tinuloy niya lang ang galit sa sarili.

Hindi mahalaga na pinagsisisihan niya ang mga bagay na ginawa at hindi niya ginawa noong panahong sa kanya pa si Joshua.

Ang mahalaga lang?

Makitang masaya si Joshua.

Kahit hindi na siya ang dahilan.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Kung nakaabot kayo sa puntong ito, yay! I hope it was okay hehe thank you for reading!


End file.
